Metal Heart
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: Bender is out one day, getting into trouble as usual, but is saved by a human named Cindy. She becomes the new mechanic for the PE crew, and Bender's new friend. But what happens when Bender starts to feel things he never thought he could for a human? 8!
1. Robbing A Construction Site!

_**Hey Everyone! I am NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak, and I have been a fan of Futurama for a while now. So I'm just going to take a shot at writing a fan fiction on it. Bender is pretty much my favorite character…so yeah. If you guy have any constructive criticism, or pointers, or ideas for me I would love to hear them! This is my first Futurama fanficiton though, so please don't shoot me if it's bad. BENDER ROCKS! Yes…so hope you all enjoy! **_

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. The endless clicking and clacking came from Bender's metal feet as he walked into the launch site. He suspected Fry was sitting at the table doing nothing as he usually does when he comes to work. Sure enough his suspicions were correct. There sat his buddy Fry, with his feet on the table, as he lazily leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, Hey Bender." His fleshy friend said.

"Hey Fry." Bender sat down at the table with his buddy Fry, mimicking him as he put his metal feet on the table. He then opened up his compartment/stomach, and pulled out a beer.

"So Bender, what do you wanna do today?" Fry asked, as he watched his best friend robot take another huge gulp of beer.

"Eh, I don't know Fry. I mean, I've already jacked everyone on the block, and I don't feel much like wasting my time walking beyond a block."

"Yeah, I always thought walking was a waste of time too."

"Yeah…say I hear there's a new construction site where there building a bank _**less**_ then a block away, and where there's a future bank there probably a safe, and where there's a safe there's money!" 

"Yeah that sounds cool." The two stood up, and were about to walk out when they suddenly heard a female voice yell at them.

"Oh no Fry, you're not going to rob anyplace with Bender today!" Leela, their good one-eyed friend and captain said as she walked in.

"We have a package to deliver to Jupiter's third moon today."

"Uh, but Leela, why doesn't Bender have to go too! I mean he's part of the crew."

"Fry, do you remember the last time Bender went to Jupiter's third moon?"

"Uh…no…"Fry said looking at Leela with his usual vacant stare.

"Of course you don't." She mumbled to herself. "Well come on Fry! The sooner we deliver this package, the sooner I can get home and feed Nibbler."

"Oh alright. Sorry Bender, but I can't come and watch you rob the soon to be bank."

"Hey, your loss not mine! Heheheh…"

x.x.x.x.x

"Doodeedoodooodeedoo…" Bender hummed, innocently, as he walked toward the construction site. Finally he came to the spot. It looked as though they had barley even begun work on it. There was just a big pile of ruble sitting there in large ditch, a few cranes, and construction workers.

"Aww man! They didn't even put the safe in yet." He said with disappointment. But being the Bender that he was, he turned that disappointment into optimism.

"Aw well, maybe I can still find something valuable." He then proceeded, to enter the site not even caring what happened to him. He jumped into the ditch filled with ruble, and dug through it, looking at some things for a brief moment, and then throwing them carelessly to the side.

"No. Uh, uh. No good. Wouldn't even get me a nickel at the pon shop. What is that? Oooh…now what do we have here?" Bender said looking down at what looked to be a Rolex watch. He glanced around seeing no one and quickly threw the thing into his compartment.

"Hehehehe…." He chuckled as he stood up. But as he looked up he noticed a crane holding a large amount of ruble above hid head.

"H-H-Hey! What the…AAAAHHH!" The ruble crashed down on him, covering him completely.

"Eh…well that takes care of that." A rather large construction man said, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Alright boys let's move **that** ruble into **that **ditch now, and…"

"EXCUSE ME!" The workers heard a girl scream at them. They looked over to see a girl construction worker, or at least she was supposed to be a girl. She wore a baggy white shirt, and a loose pair of overalls. Her hair was completely tucked into her denim hat, revealing a pierced ear. Her skin and clothes were completely covered with dirt, dust, and other kinds of filth. 

"Hey what the…oh it's just you Cindy." The fat construction worker said with some sarcasm in his low New Yorkish voice.

"Boss, do you realize what you just did? You just dumped ruble on a perfectly good working robot!"

"So, what's your point?" She only glared at her boss before running over to the pile of ruble. She started digging through the pile like crazy, until she finally came across the robot. His eyes were changing to many different symbols at a very high speed, and he seemed to be mumbling something about killing all humans.

"Aw…poor robot." She tried to gently lift him up, but he was too heavy for her. So she jumped up and quickly ran over to one of the magnetic cranes.

"Cindy! What do ya think you're doing, huh?!" She, once again, just ignored her fat boss's comment, and quickly moved the magnetic crane above Bender. It took him up, along with a few girders, nuts, bolts, and other metal objects.

"I'm taking this robot so I can fix him." She stated boldly, as she swiveled the crane toward her hover-truck on the street. She then lowered the crane closer to her truck, and let Bender, along with the girders nuts and bolts, drop into the back of her truck.

"Yous better stay here missy!" Cindy glared at him once more, before walking right past him and towards her red hover-truck.

"You leave, and you're fired Cindy! I ain't kiddin' around!"

"Go ahead and fire me! I never liked this stupid job anyway!" The grime-covered girl jumped into her hover-truck not even giving it a second thought.

"That fat ignorant pig...don't worry robot, I'll fix you up."

"She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes! She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes! She'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain, oh she'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!"

"Well…as best I can anyway…"

_**Okay, well I hope you liked the first chapter at least a little bit. You'll see later why Cindy is so kind towards robots! R & R!**_


	2. Are You A Guy?

_**Hello everyone! Just wanted to say thank you to the epitome of randomness, and Forts to reviewing my first chapter! Thanks! Anyway, here's my second chapter. Enjoy!**_

The shade over Bender's eyes slowly rose up as he started to reboot himself.

"What the…uh, my head." He said as he rubbed his metal head. He sat up from the red couch he was on. He soon realized though after looking around the room for about ten seconds that he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He immediately jumped up, as a mysterious person wearing overalls and covered with filth entered the room.

"Oh good you're up!" She said cheerfully.

"Who the hell are you meat-bag?" He said rather rudely.

"Oh I'm…"

"Won't talk huh? Well how about if you meet my little friend!" He opened up his stomach hoping to whip out some sort of weapon.

"Um…that's a beer bottle." She said. Bender then looked at the object realizing she was right. He quickly threw it back into his compartment moving his eyes around the room, hoping to avoid eye contact with her.

"Oh, uh, I knew that! Come on, come on, where's that gun?" He mumbled to himself as he rummaged through his compartment. He rummaged for a little while, before the girl finally said something.

"Um, look you don't need a weapon. I'm here to help you. I…" 

"Oh you're here to help me?! Well I'll show you what help is sister! I'll…" But as he was shaking his fist towards her, he noticed something different.

"Hey, my hands are extra shiny…and my arms too, and the rest of me!"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind, but in order fix you I had to get all the gunk from the rubble out of your seams, and stuff. Sorry 'bout that." Bender looked himself over. He couldn't remember the last time he looked this good, (not that he didn't always look good), but he couldn't let her know.

"Oh it's alright I suppose." He said trying to act nonchalant.

"Well, hi I'm Cindy. Cindy Carmella." 

"Hi I'm Bender. Bender Bending Rodriguez." She couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's an interesting name for a robot."

"Well, you see it's my name 'cause I was made in Mexico. See!" He said opening his compartment door revealing the "Hecho en Mexico," sign, making Cindy laugh even more.

"Oh…you're funny Bender." 

"Gee thanks. Hey can I ask you a question?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Where the hell am I?"

"Oh sorry! You're at my place. I had to take you back here so I could fix you up with my tools." 

"Oh…can I ask you another question?"

"Sure." 

"Are you a guy?" She was still for a few seconds, until a smile curled upon her lips, and she started to laugh hysterically.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, but she couldn't answer, for she was too busy holding her sides.

"HA HA…oh, ha, oh…no, ha, Bender…I'm-I'm not a guy. Though I guess I don't exactly look my best now do I?"

"Nope, guess not."

"Yeah…sorry about that as well. I was fixing something else why you were resting."

"You really like fixin' stuff don't ya?"

"Yeah, I always loved fixing things ever since I was little. It's my favorite past time. Well, you probably want to get going huh?"

"What…oh yeah."

"Here I'll show you out." She opened her door for him.

"Well it was nice to meet you Bender." 

"Yeah like wise. Thanks for fixin' me up for free and stuff."

"Hey no problem." She gently closed the door as he left. But just as she turned around, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and found Bender standing there.

"Um, I can't remember where I live."

"Really? Hmmm… here, let me take a look at your head." She opened up the back of his head, and pulled out his memory card. It was covered with dust from the construction site, and even a few parts of it had fallen off.

"Oh man. You're memory chip really got busted up bad. Can you remember anything about where you live or work Bender?" Bender rubbed his nonexistent chin for a second.

"Hmmm, I do remember something about Planet Express, and being surrounded by people that I hate."

"Oh, Planet Express? I know where that is! It's only a couple miles from here. Come on I'll drive you there." 

"Well you know, they always taught me in school never to take rides from strangers! So…what did you say your name was again?"

"Um, Cindy." 

"Okay now were not strangers anymore. Let's go!"

x.x.x.x.x

"Here we are, Planet Express."

"Oh yeah I know this place! Here's where I work with all the losers.

"I'll take you inside…just to make sure." She said. The two walked into the Planet Express building. They walked over to the bridge where they could hear voices.

"Hey Leela! Maybe if I kick it it'll start working!"

"Fry don't be an idiot! You can't just…" But ignoring Leela as he usually did, he kicked the ship as hard as he possibly could.

"OW!" He screamed as he jumped up and down on one of his feet while holding the one he had kicked this ship with in his hands.

"Oh dear lord…" 

"Hey everyone, Bender's back!" Bender shouted at the two as he and Cindy looked at them from the railing.

"You guys back from your delivery already?" He asked.

"No! Something is wrong with the ship. We can't even get it to lift off the ground!" Leela stated in her angry and frustrated tone.

"Hey Bender…who's she? She is a **she**…isn't she?" Fry asked, acknowledging the girl standing next to Bender.

"Fry!"

"What?" 

"It's alright I get it all the time. Hi I'm Cindy! I…" 

"Oh lord, are you a cop? What did Bender do now?" 

"Oh, uh, noth…" 

"Because whatever he did we'll promise we'll pay the fee."

"Unless it's more then we can afford."

"I'm not a cop, and Bender didn't do anything wrong. He got a little messed up at the construction site so I fixed him up. I just wanted to make sure he got here okay."

"Oh well…thank you." Leela said, kind of surprised.

"Yeah well just to tell you, he may need a new memory chip, because the one he has now sort of got busted up." 

"Well we'll make sure to get him a new one." 

"Great…well um, I should get going. Bye Bender." She was about to walk out, when suddenly Bender had an impulse, and a weird one at that.

"Hey Leela! Why don't we have Cindy look at the ship? She's good with fixing things! Look at the shine job she did on me!"

"Is that true Cindy? Are you good at fixing things?" 

"Well I'm alright I suppose…I've always been pretty good with my hands." 

"Because if you could fix the ship, we'd be happy to pay you."

"Unless we can't afford it." Fry said again. A smile made it's away across Cindy's lips.

"Well…let's have a look at that spaceship then, shall we?"

_**Yeah I know, kind of a weird chapter! Hope you still liked it anyway! R & R!**_


	3. Welcome To Planet Express!

_**YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys make it so enjoyable for me to update! Thank you to Forts (yes, you should be recognized!), Whoa its Jessicaa, tomboyishgirl108, and DisneyBlue02 (thanks for all the cool ideas!) for reviewing my story! Your reviews make me smile! Hope you enjoy my next chapter!**_

"Alright…hmmm…wow! You got some good mileage on this ship!" As Cindy lay under the spaceship opening looking through the mechanics.

"Yeah it's got a few thousand light years on it, but actually it's not our ship. It's our boss's, professor Hubert Farnsworth's." Leela said.

"Farnsworth, Farnsworth…that sounds so familiar. Come to think of it, all you guys look kind of familiar. Did you guys save the world a couple times?"

"Well we don't mean to brag but…yeah we've whooped some ass in our travelings."

"Yeah, that's what I thought! So that means…you must be captain Leela, right?" 

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself."

"It's alright. By…the way…" She struggled to say as she ripped out some of the innards of the large ship. "I love your hair."

"Oh… well thank you Cindy. I like your, um, your um…. hat?" Cindy chuckled a bit. The two continued to talk while Bender and Fry stood not to far away having there own little conversation.

"So Bender, what's the deal, with Cindy? Why'd you tell Leela to let Cindy fix the ship?" 

"I don't know. It was a weird impulse actually. I had this funky feeling in the pit of my stomach…probably from all that beer I drank earlier."

"Oh."

"I think I found the problem with the ship!" She said. Everyone gathered around and watched as she started to pull out something from the ship.

"It's stuck…but I…almost…GOT IT!" She pulled out a giant ball made entirely of chewing gum.

"Hey! I've been looking for that!" Fry said taking the huge ball of gum from Cindy.

"Well the ship's all done!" She proclaimed as she closed the side door to the ship. "Go ahead, give her a try!" Leela went up the ship, and turned it on. It sputtered a few times, but then lifted off the ground.

"Wow! Listen to that baby purr!" Fry said.

"Yeah, the ship hasn't sounded that good in a while. Thanks Cindy." Leela said as she walked back down to Cindy.

"Hey, no problem Leela."

"So, how much do we owe you?"

"Ah…you know what Leela…just forget about it. It's on me."

"Oh no, I insist that we…"

"No really it's fine. I just like fixing things. Well I better get going. Gotta find myself a new job."

"But wait…I thought you worked at that construction site? That's where you found me, isn't it?" Bender asked, slightly confused.

"Uh, yeah…and…it's not your fault or anything Bender. I wanted to help you, but my jerk boss said if I did he'd fire me. So…I left."

"You mean, you lost your job 'cause of…me?" Both Leela, and Fry were a little shocked by the tone in Bender's voice. He actually sounded sorry and sympathetic about the whole thing.

"Don't worry Bender…I was gonna quit that stupid job anyway. No health benefits. Well...it was nice to meet you all. See you later." She was about to walk out, but Leela quickly chased after her.

"Wait a minute Cindy!" She stopped turning around to face Leela.

"Yeah?" 

"You did such a nice job on the ship, and well…we need a mechanic around here. The ship, appliances, and pretty much everything else in this dump is always breaking. Maybe we could talk the Professor into giving you a job." 

"R-R-Really? You think I'd get it?"

"Absolutely."

x.x.x.x.x

"No! Absolutely not!" The professor said, sitting on his red chair.

"But Professor, everything around here is always broken!" Leela exclaimed. 

"Yeah Professor! And, the ship is always crashing, and breaking and stuff like that!" Fry said throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize the point. 

"Face it professor, we need a mechanic!" 

"Oh, a mechanic you say? Yes, we've been looking for one of those." 

"But sir, Leela just…" 

"Forget it. He won't understand."

"Yes, yes, now what did you say your name was my uh…dear?" 

"Cindy Carmella sir." 

"Cindy! Well alright, I know I keep that extra career chip around here somewhere." He rummaged through his drawer for a little while. "Ah yes! Here I found it. Good thing I always keep a spare lying around. Now hold out your hand my dear…" Cindy held her hand out. The others turned away with disgust as they heard the sound of the chip being pushed out of Cindy's hand with the sharp instrument, but she just stood there and smiled as the professor put her new chip in.

"Ah Cindy! Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nah! I've had I done to me like let's see…2…4…15 times."

"There you go my dear, you're all set." 

"Thank you so much Professor Farnsworth, boss! I promise I'll work very hard here at Planet Express."

"Oh my, well there's an oath I've never heard taken here before." 

x.x.x.x.x

"Well, thanks again for fixing the ship Cindy." 

"No problem Leela! Thanks to you guys I got myself a new job! I'm so happy! And it's all thanks to you Bender! Helping you was the best thing I ever did!" 

"Yeah, I guess it was, wasn't it?" He said trying to look cool and confident.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" 

"Bye Cindy!" They all said as she walked out of the Planet Express building.

"Well Bender I'm impressed." 

"What?! I wasn't stealing your wallet!" He said as he quickly turned around and put Leela's wallet back on the desk. "I…wait. You're impressed? Well it's about time you learned I was the greatest!" 

"Bender…"

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I just mean it was really nice of you to tell us what Cindy did for you, and to recommend her."

"Yeah, but it was kind of weird when you asked about her job. You sounded almost…sorry. You didn't feel sorry or guilty…did you buddy?" Bender suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't know what to say. Did he feel sorry? No, he couldn't. He was Bender!

"S-S-Sorry? I wasn't sorry! Nah, I hate human emotions and uh…stuff like that!"

"Yeah I thought so. Your voice box must have had a slight malfunction or something."

"Yeah…my voice box…"Leela and Fry walked out of the room to get to the ship, leaving Bender standing in the door way with that funny feeling in the pit of his metal stomach.

_**Okay so hoped you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to keep updating! R & R!**_


	4. First Day:Part 1

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the slow updates! I'm tying… anyway thanks again for all the awesome reviews from DisneyBlue02, Forts, and tomboyishgirl108…I'm not even kidding when I say you guys' rock. Enjoy!**_

"Hello everyone!" Cindy practically shouted as she found her way to the bridge. "I hope everyone's ready for a hard day of workin'!" The only response she relieved was the snoring of Fry as he slept on a chair.

"Hey Cindy." Leela said coming through the automatic doors.

"Hey Leela. Say...where is everyone?"

"Oh well you probably noticed Fry over there sleeping, and Bender's well he's…he's uh..." Suddenly Bender walked into the room not even noticing Cindy at first.

"Okay Leela I'm done watching my porn now, so you can start…ah! Oh a hey there Cindy." He said completely shocked. But Cindy didn't even say anything, she just laughed

"Well I guess we better get to work now. Cindy listen, Fry and I have to make a delivery to the Mafia planet. While were gone, do you think you could fix the boiler?" 

"That's what I'm here for Captain Leela!" 

"Great. We'll be back in a couple of hours." 

"Whoa whoa, wait a second! What about me!" Bender said.

"Oh no Bender! You're not allowed on the Mafia planet. Remember what happened the last time you were there?"

"Hey how was I supposed to know that those machine guns were automatic?" 

"They said on the box that they were!"

"So, what's your point?"

"Huh. Well Fry and I are gonna get going. Come on Fry…Fry come on!" Leela yelled at him, but he just kept sleeping.

"Oh for Pete's sake." Leela rolled up the newspaper and whacked Fry on the top of his head. He fell off his chair, and rolled onto the floor barley conscious.

"What? What's happening? Is the- is the world ending again?" Fry mumbled as he stood up.

"Come on Fry, we've got an important delivery to make!" Leela grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up to the ship.

"OOOWW! LEELA THAT HURTS! AAAHH! OOW! Ooh… pull the right side of my head…oh that feels goOOOW!" Soon Fry's screaming stopped as the two reached the ship, and Bender and Cindy watched as the spaceship took off

"Well, that was mildly interesting. So Bender, you wanna help me fix the boiler!" Bender scoffed at her question. 

"PSHHSH! Why would I wanna fix the stupid boiler!"

"Oh, I don't know…. just thought I ask." Bender suddenly felt that small pinch of guilt in him again.

"Well if you need me I'll be downstairs then." She said making her way down to the basement. She walked down the steps to find that basement was basically just filled with pipes and smoke. She looked to see that the smoke was coming from one of the open pipes.

"Oh my gosh! I better get that closed!" She ran up to it, and tried to shut it close but it wouldn't. She took an extra long wrench and tried to twist it shut but it wouldn't budge.

"UH! I need something to bend this with, but…" Suddenly she heard the sharp sound of metal twisting. Through the smoke she saw a pair of metal hands bend the pipe downwards. Once the smoke cleared up, she could see who her helper was.

"You ah…need a hand?" Bender asked.

x.x.x.x.x

"All…most…got…it. Just hold the boiler up a little bit more Bender!" 

"No problemo Cindy!" Bender said as he held the large boiler up even higher. Cindy was twisting the gaskets onto the bottom. She quickly twisted on the last one and rolled out from underneath the boiler.

"Got it!" She said. Bender then placed the boiler back down the ground.

"Ah… thanks for…all your…help…Bender…" She said catching her breath form all the heat from the boiler.

"Eh no problem…by the way you got dirt all over your face." Cindy touched her face to find grease and dirt all over her fingers.

"Oh…how embarrassing." She said with a sheepish smile. She took a rag out of her pocket, and wiped her face clean.

"There! How does that look Bender?" 

"Eh, it looks oka…." But before he could finish his sentence he really took a good look at her face. It was the first time he had seen the dirt completely wiped from her face. She actually had soft, fine features, and her cream colored skin looked so smooth. He must have stared at her for quite some time though, for he could begin to hear her calling out his name.

"Bender!" 

"Huh, what?" 

"Does my face look okay?" She asked again.

"Uh, yeah. It looks uh…nice." He said.

"Uh good." She said still breathing a bit harshly.

"So Bender, what do you like to do?" Cindy asked as she started to repair another pipe.

"Why do you care?" Cindy shrugged her shoulders.

"I figure since we'll be working together, I should know some stuff about you." 

"Well let's see. I love the taste of fine beer, I enjoy the art of gambling, and of course…I love speakin' Spanish!"

"Wait, you speak Spanish?"

"Of course I do! I'm Latino, remember?" He said once again opening his compartment to reveal "Hecho en Mexico." 

"Oh right!" 

"In fact some would even call me the swarthy Latin charmer. For instance, hmmm…tu eres mucho mas interesante que el otro perdedoro's trabajo con."

(translation: You are much more interesting than the other losers I work with.)

"Haha…gracias mi amigo. Tu eres no tan malo usted solo!"

(translation: thank you my friend. You're not so bad yourself.)

"What the…hey how did you know what I was saying?!" 

"I'm fluent in Spanish. I took it in High School and College, you know just in case."

"Wow…I don't think I've ever met any one else who speaks fluent Spanish!" 

"Tell me about it. Ever since they put the Queeritians language in Universities, nobody has taken Spanish. In fact, I think I was the only one in the class."

"Whoa. Well it's nice to know that some people still care about us Latino's!"

"Yeah…"

"So Cindy…what do you like to do? Not that I care or anything…I'm just curious…" 

"Well, as you probably already have noticed, I love fixing things. I also like sketching, sometimes painting. And I like…well… nah." 

"What? What is it?" 

"No, it's…it's stupid, never mind."

"Aww come on tell me! Please…."

"Well…it's just… I like…Ilike20thcenturymusicals…" She mumbled quickly. Bender just stood there for a moment, a bit confused.

"20th century musicals huh? Well what's so great about 20th century musicals?"

"I know it sounds stupid Bender! And I know everybody thought that the people of the 20th century were total morons but it's just…when I hear a note of West Side Story, or or or, Phantom of the Opera, or Sweeney Todd, and OH…my favorite, Les Miserable, my heart just…soars! Those 20th century folk may not have known much about science, math, engineering, mechanics, or much else, but they sure knew a lot about music." 

"Uh, huh…"

"Bender promise you won't tell anyone…"

"Uh…no. Bender promises nothing!"

"Oh uh really…well then I guess I'll just have to tell the rest of the crew that you love singing the folk tune song "Blowin' in the wind!""

"UHH…but, but, but…how do you know that I like that song?!"

"When I was fixing you up you kept on singing folk tune songs… you must have sung that song "Blowin' In The Wind" at **least** 13 times."

"You wouldn't dare tell!"

"Try me…" Bender thought for a moment, and finally cooled himself down.

"You know Cindy I like your style…black mail. Okay your secret's safe with me. So long as mine's is safe with you that is…"

"I'll take it to my grave." She said putting a hand over her heart. Bender couldn't help but smile at her. She was smart, and had guts. Suddenly the two could hear the thumping of big boots above their heads.

"CINDY, BENDER! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Leela screamed

"Oh Fry and Leela must be back from their delivery." Cindy and Bender walked up the stairs to find Fry and Leela.

"Oh there you guys are."

"Yeah. So how'd the delivery go?"

"Oh they tried to blow us up." Fry said plainly. 

"Oh my gosh! Well, are you guys okay?" 

"Oh yeah, we're used to it by now. So Cindy, did you manage to fix the boiler like I asked?"

"Oh yeah! Shouldn't break for at least twenty years, and neither should the pipes."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You managed to fix the boiler, and the pipes all in 3 hours?"

"Well I had a lot of help from Bender here. He bent most of the pipes, and lifted the boiler up for me so I work under it."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You mean…our Bender, actually worked…voluntarily?" Leela asked astonished.

"Oh yeah! He was great!" 

"Uh, well I did do sort of great didn't I? You know Cindy, you and I make a pretty good team!"

"That we do Bender, that we do!" She said as the two bumped each other at the hips. Fry and Leela just starred at the two utterly stupefied. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, or seeing.

"Leela…are we in the right universe?"

_**Okay, well there it is! I wanted Bender and Cindy to get some a lone time so they could learn things about each other! I hope I wrote the Spanish correctly, and if I didn't I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! R & R!**_


	5. First Day:Part 2

_**SUP EVERYONE! Okay so once again to all of my super cool reviewers, thank you! Thank you to Whoa its Jessica (thanks for the cool idea, I was actually thinking about it going that way myself! But I decided I just wanted him to be robot…easier you know? But thanks! If you have any more AWESOME ideas I would totally love to hear them!), DisneyBlue02 (thanks again for the correct Spanish!), tomboyishgirl108, CrystalSlashlover, and bdlywrttn! You guys rock my Nightmare Before Christmas socks! And oh yeah…I don't own Futurama (sadly), or the Jonas Brothers music…Enjoy!**_

"Ah, dere you are you lazy slobs!" The four suddenly heard a voice shout. They turned around to see Hermes holding a clipboard and pen.

"Alright…now you all got a twenty minute lunch break, and den it's back to work for da tree of ya!"

"Hermes did you even notice that there's someone else here?" Leela said.

"Hello Hermes, it's nice to meet you. I'm Cindy, the new employee." There was a moment of awkward silence in the room before Hermes finally spoke again.

"Okay…den you all got a twenty minute lunch break, and den it's back to work for da FOUR of ya! Now if you excuse me I have some documents to shred," and with that, he was gone.

"Well, uh…he seems nice."

x.x.x.x.x

"So Fry what do you have for Lunch today?"

"Eh, just the usual…baloney with roach legs. How 'bout you Leela?"

"Oh the usual… salad with Executive dressing. How about you Cindy?" 

"Oh just a hamburger." She said as she took a rather large bite into her hamburger. "Man it feels like High School all over again, only this time I'm not sitting with the kid who constantly wipes his nose on his sleeve."

"Well unlike you meat bags, I don't need to consume any of your high priced processed food! All I need is a nice cold…AAAHHH!"

"What is that, new on the market?"

"NO! I left…I left…I left the rest of my beer back at the apartment! Ah man!" Suddenly Cindy's face lit up, and she quickly reached into her lunch pale.

"Here Bender, have one of mine." She said as she handed a beer. He stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it from her hand.

"Uh thanks…you carry around two bottles of beer in your lunch pale?" 

"What are you kidding? Nothing like a juicy hamburger, and a cold beer for lunch!" She said as she took a swallow of beer. "Ah…refreshing!"

"So what were you two talking about while Fry and I were gone?" Cindy and Bender glanced at one another.

"Eh…nothing really." 

"Yeah. What Bender said." 

"Oh well…tell us Cindy, you got any family here on Earth?"

"Nah not really. My aunt and uncle live on Andramator four, and all my cousins live on Orion's belt.

"Well what about a dad or something?" Fry asked.

"Oh well… my dad's gone off to a better place." 

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? He's in that fine elderly community on Saturn. Better for him you know." 

"OH! So your mom must live there with him, right?" 

"No…my mother's dead…"

"Ooooh…"

"So do you visit your dad often?"

"Well I…the thing is…would you say once a year is often?" 

"Um…no…" 

"I know, I know! I should feel horrible that I don't see him more often, it's just…I'm sort of a daddy's little girl." 

"Well…that doesn't sound so horrible. That sounds kind of sweet." 

"Oh yeah, it's sweet aright… if your father isn't lunatic! He only wants what's best for me I know, but he…he just wanted me to marry some rich guy, while my dream was to be…well, be a mechanic. It's just…we've never exactly seen eye-to-eye."

"Same with me and my dad…especially on that eye-to-eye part. So Cindy any…you know…men in your life?" 

"Are you crazy?" Bender shouted before Cindy even had a chance to think. "Cindy's way to tough, cool, and greasy for that kind of dating stuff, aren't you Cindy?" 

"Bender!"

"What?"

"Actually Leela, Bender's right. I'm not really the dating sort, unless I really, really like the guy. Otherwise though I'm independent! It's kinda nice actually."

"Alright you four, enough socializing! It's back to work!" Hermes yelled at them.

"Okay, okay! Gees Hermes, don't have a hernia. Well Fry come on! We've got to go get more supplies for the ship, and for this dump."

"Right behind you Leela!" 

"Listen Cindy, I'm really sorry to ask this but…when we were escaping from the mafia the ship kind of got scratched up on the side. Do think you could buff out the scratches.

"Ill do my best Leela." 

"Thanks Cindy." Leela, and Fry headed for the door until they noticed they were missing someone.

"Bender, come on! We've got to get more supplies!" 

"Eh…you guys go ahead…I got stuff to do and…stuff."

"Well…alright. But when we get back I better not find that you've gone through my diary again!" After the two left Bender found his way around the ship looking for Cindy.

"Oh uh…hey there Cindy."

"Hey Bender. You didn't go with Fry and Leela to get supplies?"

"Nah…say listen I was just wondering…you know out of robo curiosity…could I help you fix the ship…please?" 

"Well…of course Bender. That's so sweet of you to offer your help.

"Ah shucks." He said sheepishly looking down and scraping his metal foot against the floor.

"Hey about we put some tunes on?" Cindy reached for the stereo, and turned the knob a little.

"Just gotta find the pop, rock, and alternative rock station." 

"UH…you like the pop, rock, and alternative rock station!"

"Heck yes I do! I love that station! I…ooo found it!"

**ONE DAY WHEN I CAME HOME AT LUNCHTIME,**

**I HEARD A FUNNY NOISE**

**WENT OUT TO THE BACK YARD…**

"I LOVE this song!" Cindy practically shouted.

"Yeah me too! The Jonas Brothers was one of the only few bands that didn't totally suck during the 20th century! Come on Cindy let's DANCE! Ooo, yeah , come on!" Suddenly Bender started turning his body around, swaying, and swinging his arms, while his head stayed in place. Cindy couldn't help but laugh.

**HE TOLD ME HE BUILT A TIME MACHINE**

"Come on Cindy dance!"

**LIKE THE ONE IN A FILM I'VE SEEN**

"No, no, no, no, no!" She said still giggling. "I'll just embarrass myself!"

**YEAH YEAH…**

"COME ON!" He said still encouraging her. She rolled her eyes, but then started to shake her hips to the beat of the song.

**HE SAID…**

**I'VE BEEN TO THE YEAR 3000**

**NOT MUCH HAS CAHNGED BUT THEY LIVE UNDER WATER,**

**AND YOUR GREAT GEAT GREAT GRANDAUGHTER,**

**IS DONG FINE…DOING FINE!**

"Oh yeah! Come on girl…shake that thing!"

"Bender!" She said still laughing and dancing with him.

"Oh come on now Cindy! You know you like dancin'!" 

"Haha! Bender! Ready…ONE, TWO, THREE!" She shouted.

**HE SAID, I'VE BEEN TO THE YEAR 3000**

**NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED BUT THEY LIVE UNDERWATER**

"AND YOUR GREAT, GREAT, GREAT GRANDAGUHTER, IS DOING FINE…DOING FINE!" The two shouted together as they still danced in what felt like the best time either of them had ever had.

x.x.x.x.x

"Hey guy's were back…again." Leela said as she and Fry entered the darkened building.

"Hey Leela!" Bender said.

"Oh ah…aww…hey Leela." Cindy said yawning loudly.

"Cindy? What are you still doing here? You do know it's almost 9 o'clock don't you?" 

"It is? Wow how time flies, huh? Bender and I were just relaxing." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Bender you told me you had stuff to do!"

"Well you see I…I mean I was just….uh…" 

"Don't get mad at Bender Leela. Just like he helped me with the boiler, he helped me with the spaceship." 

"Oh well…I guess that's okay…" 

"Well I better get home and get to bed." 

"Me too. I've gotta get home and feed Nibbler." The four headed for the door

"Bye Cindy!" Leela shouted as she walked down the street.

"Bye Leela!" 

"Come on Bender let's get back to the apartment." 

"Um…I'll catch up with you Fry."

"Well…okay then Bender." Fry walked down the other street.

"Hey Bender." He turned around to see Cindy still there.

"Thanks for all your help on my first day. I really had an awesome time."

"Well I guess you could say I am an **awesome** robot…"

"Haha…that you are my friend…anyway thanks again Bender." 

"My pleasure senorita." He said gently grabbing her hand. "If you need any help or assistance, I'm your robot." And the he did something he would have never expected of himself. He kissed her soft human hand. He didn't even reach into her pockets for her wallet. He just kissed her hand and then lifted himself back up.

"Haha…you really are the swarthy Latin charmer aren't you now?" She said giving him a small smile. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Bender!" She said as she got into her red hover truck and drove off.

"Yeah…see ya…" He said as he watched her drive off. Once she was finally out of sight, Bender could feel the wired feeling in his stomach going on again.

"What's going on with you Bender?" He asked himself. "I mean you didn't even try to steal anything from her when you…whoa… I kissed her hand. What's going on with me?" He kept asking himself that same question over and over again as he walked back to his apartment.

_**So there it is folks! Hope you liked it! R & R!**_


	6. You're Hot!

Hola everybody! Again…thank you to all my super awesome reviewers! CrystalSlashLover, bdlywrttn, tomboyishgirl108, DisneyBlueO2 (thanks again for the awesome idea!), Forts, and Woah its Jessicaa! Sorry about slow updates! But to make it up to you guys, I made this chapter a little bit longer. Hope you all Enjoy!

"Hey Cindy." Leela sad, as she notice her co-worker come through the door. 

"Oh hey Leela!"

"Gosh…well you're in a good mood. How come?"

"Well its just…today's my third week anniversary of working with you guys here at Planet Express. I know most people don't have anniversaries for work but…I just really love it here." 

"Well that makes one of us."

"Hey Leela, do you know if Bender's here yet? I promised I'd help him sort out all of the different types of screws, nuts, and bolts he has." 

"You know Cindy, I've noticed you and Bender have really been hanging out together over the past three weeks.

"Well...is that bad?"

"No! In fact I think it's good for Bender. Ever since you came around he's been acting halfway decent."

"What do you mean half way? Bender's great. Hahah…he's so funny." 

"Yeah…well, anyway…I don't think Bender's here yet. But it looks like there are a couple messages on the machine. Maybe one's from him." Leela bent over and pushed the button, and the machine started to talk.

_You have two new messages… New Message:_

"_Professor Hubert Farnsworth, this is Michael calling from the "Old People of New New York Foundation". We're calling about your prescription for extra strength Viagra…"_ Leela hurriedly clicked the button before the two could here anymore

_Message erased… New message:_

"_Hey Cindy, it's Bender! I'm going be late to work, so…. HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MEAT BAG! Anyway I'm real sorry…I'll try to be there soon. Bye!"_

End of Message… 

"My God…did Bender say he was…sorry?!"

"Yeah it sounded like it. Why?"

"It's just well…never mind." Suddenly the Professor walked in holding a satellite dish.

"Good news everyone! I've bought an even bigger Satellite dish to impress the neighbors next door. Cindy do you think you could put it up?" Cindy looked up and down at the rather large Satellite dish.

"Um…yeah I guess…it's kind of big though…"

"Well I can help you Cindy."

"Oh would you Leela? I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah come on let's get on the roof."

x.x.x.x.x

"Just keep…holding it…Leela." Cindy managed to say as she tirelessly twisted the bolt into the ceiling as the sun blazed down upon them mercilessly.

"Man it's hot out here!" Cindy said wiping the sweat form her forehead.

"Tell me about it. We've only been out here ten minutes, and my pit's are sweating like Hell." As Cindy continued to twist the other three bolts into the ceiling, Leela could really start to feel the sweat poring down her face.

"Well so much for my hair in a pony tail helping." Leela stated dryly.

"Oh, uh…here Leela you want my hat?"

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"No, no, no, no, no, I insist! Here take my hat!"

"Ah thank you Cindy. That's so…" But Leela stopped herself in mid-sentence as she saw Cindy take her hat off for the first time. Out of her small denim hat, a waterfall of long silky black hair poured over her shoulders. Leela's pupil must have shrunk to half the size from surprise.

"Here you go Leela." Cindy said handing her the denim hat. Without breaking eye contact Leela gently took the hat from her hand.

"Woo… it really is hot out here today!" Cindy said then using her hand as a fan. Suddenly she carefully slipped off her baggy denim overalls, and Leela still couldn't believe it. Cindy had a slim figure, which was revealed by a plain white t-shirt and denim jeans.

"Good thing I dressed in layers huh?" But Leela was so shocked she couldn't answer.

"Um…Leela? Are you okay?" It took Leela a moment to bring her self back down to Earth but after a few seconds of starring she finally managed to.

"Cindy you're…you're… you're hot!"

"Well it is hot out here today Leela, so…." 

"No, no, no! I mean you're… pretty!"

"Oh well…. thank you," She said unsure of what else to say.

"But, but, we always thought, I mean…" 

"You guys always thought I was really unattractive right?" 

"No, no, we **never** thought that! Its just well, maybe we…I swear we just thought…"

"Leela! Calm down! It's okay, really. I mean I get that all the time remember?"

"But, but…I don't get it. If you're so good looking, why do you…well, what I mean is…"

"Why do I dress like a guy, and why am I always covered in oil, grime, dust, and other filths?" Leela slightly nodded her head, extremely embarrassed.

"Eh…I don't know. I guess I figure that if I'm a mechanic, or repair girl, I'm always going to look kind of grungy, so I don't really try to look great everyday."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's understandable."

"Yeah well…the satellite dish is in. Thanks for your help Leela."

"Hey no problem, Cindy. Com on, let's get off this roof, before I fall off it from shock."

x.x.x.x.x

Cindy and Leela walked through the automatic doors to find Amy sitting on the couch and filing her nails. But as she looked up, she immediately jumped from the couch.

"Leela, why didn't you tell me you had a pretty friend coming over? I would have put make up on so I could look better than her." 

"Amy this isn't a new friend. This Ci…"

"Well anyway," Amy said interrupting Leela, "hi, I'm Amy Wong! It's nice to meet you." She said as she shook her hand. 

"Um Amy it's me…Cindy. Remember, the girl you tried to force makeup on the first day we met?" Amy stood motionless for a moment, but then held her sides as she began to laugh hysterically.

"Splur! Yeah right! Good joke Leela. Actually though her face does sort of look like Cindy's, but seriously, who are you?"

"Um…" 

""Fry you smelly idiot! I told you we shouldn't have walked through that detour! Cause' of you we're an hour late!" Bender's voice shouted as Fry and him suddenly walked into the room. 

"Hey! You always beg me take that detour so that we are late for work!"

"Will you two stop acting so immature?" Leela shouted at them.

"Hey, we'll act immature whenever we feel like it! Anyway, where's Cindy? She promised to help me sort my screws and bolts." Bender said as he opened his compartment and took out a jar of screws and such. Suddenly Fry looked around Leela to see a pretty girl.

"Bazounga! Hey Leela who's your hot friend?" Fry asked. Suddenly Bender walked up to the strange girl, and looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah Leela, who is your hot friend?" Bender asked.

"B-Bender, don't you recognize me?" 

"I recognize a lot of things sweet heart. You ain't one of them." 

"But it's me! It's Cindy!" 

"Hehehehe! That's rich! You're not nearly cool enough, and far too good looking to be Cindy!" He said pointing angrily at Cindy.

"But it is me! Look!" She said. Bender rolled his eyes, but just to humor her he bulged his eyes out of his metal eye socket, and looked at her very closely, causing her to move back slightly.

"Hmmm…wait a minute! I'd know those skin cells anywhere!" He said as his eyes went back into his head.

"C-C-C…Cindy? Is it, is it really you?" Bender asked taking at least four steps back.

"Yeah!" Suddenly everyone in the room except Leela gasped.

"Oh my gosh…um Cindy when I told you that you seriously needed some lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, a facial, and 7 different kinds of lotions and moisturizers, you knew I was just kidding right?' Amy asked with a sheepish grin.

"Amy it's okay. Gosh you know, I didn't think everyone was going to freak out so much!"

"Well why wouldn't we! I mean, look at you!"

"Yeah! If I wasn't into Leela, and already didn't know you personally, I 'd totally ask you out!"

"And your hair is so shiny." As the three gathered around to talk to Cindy, Bender stood there looking over her fully. She had a small torso, complemented by a gorgeous figure that rivaled any human girl, or fembot. Without filth or her baggy overalls on he could see her creamed colored arms and smooth hands, and her long silky hair that went about five inches below her shoulders, framed her beautiful face.

"Wow…" Was all Bender managed to whisper to himself, while the three continued to talk to her. Suddenly they all stopped talking as the Professor and Hermes walked in. The two looked at Cindy for a moment, and their jaws dropped open. Suddenly the Professor frantically began to dig through his pockets.

"Professor, what are you looking for?" 

"My extra strength Viagra damn it!"

x.x.x.x.x

"Aww…boy it's been a long day." Leela yawned, as she grabbed all her stuff from the table.

"Yeah you can say that again."

"Yeah I'm so tired, I think I may just go straight to bed."

"Before anybody goes to bed, that damn satellite dish has been scratching the roof all day long!" The Professor shouted.

"Uh. Professor can't we fix it tomorrow?" 

"I'm sorry Leela, but as your boss, it's my job to make sure things get done around here, and sometimes that means playing the bad guy whether I like it or not. But just for reference, I do like it."

"Oh great. Well come on let's get this over with so I can go home and wallow in self pity." 

"Hey Leela, why don't you and Fry just get going. I can take care of the dish."

"R-Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah don't worry about it! It shouldn't take me that long."

"Thanks Cindy. I owe you one." Leela said as she and Fry walked out of the building.

"So, you and Bender going out tonight?" 

"Nah…it's just me. Bender's been acting kind of weird lately." 

"Well it's Bender. If I know him as well as I do, he'll be back to normal in no time." As the two walked away in their separate directions, Cindy was climbing onto the roof.

"Damn…it's so dark." She clumsily looked for the problem on the dish. Finally after her hands had searched every inch of the dish, she discovered that one of the bolts had come out.

"Yes, got it!" She grabbed the wrench out of her jean pocket, and twisted the bolt back in carefully.

"Another job well done." She picked herself up, and started to position her feet to slide down.

"Okay, it's really dark…" She suddenly felt a bump under her foot.

"Okay. Oh. Whoa! AHH!" Suddenly her foot slipped on it. She quickly grabbed onto the satellite dish her body dangled in mid air.

"HELP! SOME BODY! Crap!" As she continued to shout, Bender was getting ready to leave the building. His mind was racing with thoughts of only one person though…Cindy.

"Oh! Come on Bender what's wrong with you!" He said to himself. "So what if Cindy's extremely beautiful?! So what!" But despite his own voice, he knew he felt something different. With a heavy sigh he walked out of the building, when suddenly he could hear screaming.

"What?" He looked up to se Cindy's dangling there.

"CINDY!" He shouted. Cindy glanced back, and managed to see Bender's face. 

"BENDER! Please help! I'm Slipping!" She could feel her hands start to slip from the dish.

"Hang on Cindy! I'm coming!" Bender started to pump a lever on his metal foot extending his legs higher into the air.

"AAH!" Suddenly her hands let go, and she felt herself fall. She expected to feel a hard concrete ground, but she was surprised to simply feel a pair of cold metal arms around her. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Bender.

"You okay?" He asked softly. She didn't really know how to respond since she was still in shock from the fall, or the sudden odd feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah…Bender, you…you saved my life." 

"All in a day's work for Bender the magnificent." He said. Even after looking death in the eye she managed to laugh, which he loved to hear.

"I didn't even know you make your legs could go this high!" She said looking down realizing how high his legs really could go.

"Are you kidding? It's part of my main design, and so is this!" He then gently pushed down on the lever, and he and Cindy slowly began to move downward.

"Bender that was amazing, I mean you just…thank you."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you Cindy." Suddenly his cubed eyes shrunk, and he immediately shut his mouth realizing what he had just said to her. He expected to see her face in shock, but when he looked back at her all he saw was a slight blush sweeping across her cheeks. Though he knew she didn't have direct eye contact wit him, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Um…Bender?" 

"Yeah Cindy." He said as though he was off into a dreamland of some sort.

"You know you can put me down now." Bender suddenly looked down to see that he was back to his normal height.

"Oh uh, hehehe…sorry." He said letting her go gently.

"Thanks Bender. You know you're always helping me…why is that?" 

"Well I guess…I just…you know…I owe you for the construction site and everything." He said rubbing the back of his metal neck.

"No Bender…I think I owe you for that one." She said giving him a beautiful smile. He couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hey listen do you, uh, do you want a ride home Bender?" 

"Nah. I'm good." He said extremely surprised at himself for turning down a free ride.

"Okay well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she jumped into her hover truck.

"Bye Bender." She said as she drove off.

"Bye Cindy…" She was already gone again by the time he said it, leaving him once again alone in front of Planet Express with confusing feelings.

_**Well so now we know what Cindy REALLY looks like…yes. Anyway hope you guys liked it! R & R!**_


	7. Overheating

_AAAHHH!!!! I am so sorry everyone!!!! I know I haven't updated in forever, but please don't hate me! I've been super busy! School has been seriously stressing me out, and I'm working on the play. Anyway, thank you to all of my awesome reviewers, DisneyBlue02, tomboyishgirl108, bdlywrttn, CrystalSlashlover, and Forts! _

_Also just wanted to say thanks to DisneyBlue02 whose idea helped me write this chapter. Thanks! Even though I'm a jerk for not updating I hope you'll all still review. Enjoy!_

"Now where did I put that oil?" Bender muttered to himself as he went searching for the can of oil through his locker.

"Darn creak in my stupid neck!" He said still talking to himself. A week ago he would've asked Cindy to fix it, but lately he couldn't even look at Cindy with out his inside spilling out of his compartment.

As he continued to search for the oil can, he managed to find a picture of him and Cindy from a few weeks ago. He remembered that day because that was the day they had both gotten bored, and had sneaked off during lunchtime to take pictures in a photo booth. He couldn't help but smile at it as he looked at Cindy smiling in the picture. But his moment alone with the picture quickly ended as Fry walked into the lock room.

"Hey Bender what's up?" Fry asked as he tapped his best friend on the back. Quickly Bender threw the picture back into his locker and closed it quickly.

"Uh nothing…why you wanna know?!"

"Bender you're acting really weird lately. Is there something going on that you're not telling me! Are you jacking off electricity again?" 

"NO! Of course not! Fry there is absolutely nothing going on in my life that I'm not telling you!" Suddenly Cindy walked in wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her, and loose wet hair.

"Ahah!" Bender shouted as he closed his eyelid quickly. Suddenly Cindy turned around and screamed as well, and quickly hid in the space between the locker and wall.

"Omy gosh! Bender! Fry! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't even know you guys were in here!" She said clutching her towel tightly.

"Hey don't worry about it Cindy, Amy and Leela always walk in with just towels on." Fry stated rather plainly.

"R-Really? Well okay. Sorry about my little freak out…I guess you could say I'm kind of old fashion." She said slowly stepping out from the space slowly.

"Eh no problem. Well see you later Bender, I gotta go watch T.V." And with that Fry was gone leaving Cindy and Bender alone in the locker room.

"Um…hey Bender…" She said still feeling rather awkward.

"Oh uh…hey Cindy…" With his metallic eyes still closed.

"Listen I'm sorry…I'll be outta here in a sec, just let me grab something form my locker."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just take your time." Bender said turning away from Cindy, as he started to whistle innocently. With his eyes still shut he could only here the sound of her rummaging through her locker. But suddenly an urge came over him. An urge he knew all to well. He slowly lifted up one side of his closed eyes, and bulged his right eye out, as he slightly turned his body towards Cindy.

His eye carefully scanned over every inch of Cindy in her loosely rapped towel. Every curve, every strand of wet hair, every piece of visible flesh. She was perfect. Suddenly that other feeling he had only begun to know all to well washed over him…guilt. Quickly realizing what he was doing, he shot his eye back into his socket, and quickly closed the lid again.

"What am I doing?" He whispered to himself.

"What was that Bender?" 

"Oh, uh…nothing Cindy." 

"Uh lets see… oh here's my perfume! Sorry again, Bender. See you later!"

"Yeah…see ya," and with that she quickly ran out of the locker room. Once she was gone, Bender opened his eye coverer again. He plodded down on the bench and let out a huge sigh. He started to shake his head trying to forget about Cindy…with her perfect form… her beautiful long dark hair…

He could just feel her warm human skin against his metal body. Her hands curling around his neck. Her slender form pressing against him. The very thought of such things sent small shocks of electricity through his body

Suddenly he felt extremely warm, but he continued to think about Cindy. She was there, with him. He slid his hand down her back feeling her curves, and smelled her dark hair, which surprisingly smelled like cherries. He started to feel warmer, but he didn't stop. Her lips were heading towards his mechanic mouth. He felt like he might light on fire.

"Oh man…" He said to himself. Suddenly he shot up from the bench, his antenna opened up, and steam blew out of him, just like a kettle in a teapot. After about 10 seconds of blowing out steam he stood there motionless, and in and instant later he fell to the ground.

"Ow…"

x.x.x.x.x

Bender paced back and, pondering what he should do.

"Okay, I'm going ask her out. No, wait! What if she doesn't like me enough to go out? Uh… this human dating stuff is so confusing!" He said throwing his hands up into the air while he threw out another huge sigh.

"Ah, what's the point in even asking her… she'd probably say no." He sat down for a moment feeling defeated, until he looked up. Over by the spaceships where the second set of lockers was Cindy was using the mirror in one of them to brush her long hair. Suddenly Bender felt a feeling of determination well up inside of him.

"Okay I'm going to it!" He said as he started to march over towards Cindy.

_Yeah I can do this!_ Bender though to himself as he walked towards Cindy._ But what if she doesn't want to go out with me? What if she laughs in my face? I can't do this! I can't do this!_

"Bender?"

"AHAH! Cindy! When did you get here?" 

"Bender… you walked up to me. You've been standing there for like 1 whole minute starring at me. You okay?" 

"I uh…well you see…uh…hey Cindy?" 

"Yes Bender?"

"Well you see…I was just wondering if…well maybe…do want to go…"

"Hey Cindy, hey Bender!" Leela greeted the two as she and Amy walked in.

"_Perfect timing_." Bender mumbled to himself quietly.

"Wow Cindy you look cute!" Amy said.

"Yeah. Why are you all dressed up anyway Cindy?" Leela asked.

"Well…I wasn't going to say anything, but… I'm going out on a date tonight!" 

"Woohoo! Good for you girl! So, who's the guy?" Amy asked as she and Leel leaned in closer to Cindy.

"Well… his name is John. I met him the other day in the park while I was taking a late walk. We started talking, and before I knew it he…he asked me out." 

"Is he cute?"

"He's average, you know." 

"What does he do for a living?"

"I think he's a partner in a big law firm."

"Ooh! He sounds like a nice catch! Congrats Cindy!"

"Yeah, congrats Cindy!" But as the two girls congratulated her, Bender felt humiliated and defeated.

"Well I better get going. Don't' wanna be late for my date. Amy how do I look?"

"Super cute!" 

"Leela?"

"You look good!"

"Bender?" Bender started at her for a moment, wanting to say she looked absolutely perfect, but he just didn't have the heart to.

"You uh…you look nice Cindy."

"Thanks you guys! See you later!" She shouted as she ran out of the building.

"Well Bender, looks like you and Cindy won't be spending as much time toge…" But when Amy and Leela turned around, Bender was gone.

He found himself out of the building, heading for home

"Well…at least Cindy's happy" He tried to convince himself as he plodded towards his apartment.

_Okay I know! Not my funniest chapter, but I tried! Again sorry I didn't update sooner. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible!_


	8. Comforting

Hola everybody! So thank you to all my super awesome reviewers, CrystalSlashlover, Forts, tomboyishgirl108, microwaved noodles, and bdlywrttn. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Bender walked into Planet Express, and tiredly plopped down on one of the benches next to the lockers. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. All he could think about was Cindy with that…that…guy, doing who knows what.

"Well…at least she probably had a good night." He said to himself. Suddenly he heard the sound of sniffling. He stood up and walked around the spaceship. There he found Cindy, with her head down on the table, and her arms surrounding her head. The sounds of her sniffling continued to the point where Bender got very worried.

"Hey Cindy… you okay?" He asked softly. Almost automatically she shot up from her seat, and tried to wipe the tears from her puffy red eyes.

"Oh…B-B ender…I-I, didn't, h-h-hear you." She said still choking on her sobs.

"What's wrong Cindy?" 

"Oh, nothing Bender…I just…oh Bender!" She said falling back into her seat crying again.

"Ah, please don't cry Cindy. Here." He said as he reached into his compartment and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Th-Thank you Bender." She said blowing her nose into the handkerchief, covering it with mucus. She handed it back to it as some of it dripped to the floor.

"Eh…no problem Cindy." He said quickly throwing it back into his campartnement. "Now, tell ol' Bender what's wrong."

"Oh Bender. It was…it's just my date with John last night didn't go well."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well…during our date, I sort to f figured out he wasn't my type, so after the date I told him I hoped we could still be friends. He asked me if I wanted to come back to his place for some coffee. Just some coffee, nothing more, and like a stupid naïve little girl I believed him!" Suddenly Bender could feel a hell fire rising within him

"What did he do to you? Did that bastard hurt you Cindy!"

"No Bender he didn't **exactly** hurt me. When we got back to his place he tried to kiss me, and I told him no but he kept on trying. Finally I whacked him over the head with my purse and ran out of there as fast as I could!"

"That jerk! How dare he try to touch you!" Bender practically screamed.

"Oh Bender, that's not really why I'm upset…its just…I left my mother's gold hoop earrings at his house. They're all I have to remember my mother by, and I can't go back to his place to get them! I don't know what to do!" She said starting to cry again. Bender put his metal hand on her back and gently rubbed her trying to comfort her.

"I'm real sorry Cindy…say uh, what did you say the guy's name was again?"

"J-J-John." She managed to say through her choked sobs.

"Any last name by chance?"

"I-I think it was K-K-Kirst. John Kirst. Why?" 

"Oh, uh just curious. Well uh…I gotta go Cindy. Gotta go do stuff…yeah. Bye!" He said quickly running out of the room. Cindy still sat at the table confused, and a bit hurt by the fact he had just ran out, but she just laid her head back on the table and continued to cry.

x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, Bender went to the nearest Monitor phone booth. He could suddenly hear a robotic voice speak to him.

Hello, welcome to Monitor Phone Booth, Earths favorite monitor booth since 2507. What name are you looking for?

"John Kirst." He stated plainly.

_Clarification. Would you like the John Kirst from New New York, or the John Kirst from Saturn?_

"What do you think moron?!"

_Well there's no need to be rude…now which John Kirst are you looking for?_

"Ah! The one from New New York. Idiot…" He mumbled to himself.

_John Kirst from New New York…number 598-3888…address 500__th__ street, 4211_

"500th street uh? Snob hill…"

_Thank you for using Monitor Phone Booth…asshole…._

"Lousy cheap machines…" Bender mumbled as he walked out of the booth.

x.x.x.x.x

Bender stood on the street corner looking up at the sign.

"500th street, 4211…" He said to himself. He looked up to see a row of expensive looking apartment buildings that might be fun to steal room. But he suddenly remembered the reason why he was there, and with a feeling of determination he stomped up to one of the apartment buildings. He then started to knock fiercely on the door, and only ceased when he could hear an irate voice come from inside the house.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" The voice shouted. Suddenly the door flew open, and a man stood there before Bender. He was only a little bit taller than Bender, had brown hair, and was average looking. He starred angrily at Bender.

"Well, what the hell do you want robot?!" Bender just stood there calmly with his hands behind his back.

"Are you John Kirst?"

"Who wants to know?" He said. Suddenly brought out his right arm from behind his back, and rolled up his metallic "sleeve."

"My fist!" And with that Bender shot his hard metal hand into the guy's face causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's for Cindy you jerk! Don't ever go near her again, ya here?!" But the only response Bender was received was the groaning of the guy as he lay there on the floor.

"Glad we understand each other…and if you don't mind, I'll be taking these!" Bender said. He made his metallic hand fly all the way across the guy's hall onto the table where Cindy's earrings sat. He picked them up, and brought his arm back in.

"Later jerk!" Bender said as he walked away from the doorway. But then he ran back, grabbed the man's wallet out of his pocket, and then ran away.

x.x.x.x.x

As Bender walked back into Planet Express, he saw Cindy standing next to the ship. Using her rag, she was washing the ship with small circular motions, as she let out a small sigh. Her shoulders were slumped, and her eyes still full of sadness.

"Uh, hey Cindy." Bender said as he towards her. Suddenly her posture straightened up.

"Oh, hey Bender…listen Bender about what happened earlier, I'm real sorry. I…I shouldn't have fallen to pieces like that especially not at work, I was jut so upset."

"Well…it's okay Cindy." 

"No, it wasn't okay! I'm just really sorry Bender…I'm just through with John, and I'm never going to see the jerk again!"

"Well what about your earrings?"

"I…I…I'm totally over them…I guess…"

"Really?"

"Yeah.

"Well in that case…" He said as he opened his compartment, "whatever shall I do with these?" He said taking the earring sout of his compartment. He watched as Cindy starred at him with a face that was beyond stunned.

"But how did you…I mean how…" 

"I believe Madame these belong to you." Bender said handing the earring to her. She quickly took them from him, and put them in her ears.

"But Bender why…I mean how did you manage to get them back?" 

"Let's just say I had a little talk with ol' Johnny boy." 

"Did you…did you hurt him?' 

"Did you want me to?"

"Yes."

"I punched his face out baby! If anybody messes with you Cindy, then they mess with me!" Suddenly a large smile curled up upon Cindy's lips.

"Oh Bender!" She said throwing her arms around his neck causing him to stand extremely still.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me…thank you…" And without any warning at all, she placed a soft kiss on his metal cheek. Bender thought he might fall to pieces, but he didn't move at all, even after she pulled away from him.

"Oh, I just have to go show Leela, and Amy! Thank you so much Bender!" And with that she ran up the stairs, and through the door. About 5 seconds later, Bender once again fell to the floor.

"Ow…"

_**Hope you guy's liked this chapter! And uh don't worry…we'll be seeing more of John in this story… (whispers) he's the bad guy…anyway hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get another chapter up soon! R& R!**_


End file.
